100 Years to Live
by not done baking
Summary: New Moon never happens. Edward and Bella's senior year goes by quietly, except that Edward never made the promise to the Volturi. What's Bella to do with her 17-year-old boyfriend when she's twenty-something?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything here. I'm sure you can figure out who owns them. c: Unless you don't recognize it and I don't give credit for it… then I own it. The song is owned by Five For Fighting. I am earning no money from this and I mean no form of copyright infringement. If anyone is offended I can and will take the lyrics down. _

**100 Years to Live**_  
_

_I'm 15 for a moment _

_Caught in between 10 and 20 _

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are._

**Chapter One**_  
_

My first day of Sophomore year, just as scary as Freshman year. I smiled, trying to fight closing my eyes, as Renee took the umpteenth picture of the morning. It was tradition for her to photograph every moment of the first morning of school.

I'm pretty sure she would photograph me shaving my legs if I would let her.

"Darling, are you ready?"

I sighed. Would I ever be ready?

Cynthia was my best friend all through out Jr. High, but the summer before high school changed her. She grew fives inches, developed a waist line and boobs, which as every teen girl knows gives her the right to be a snobby bitch and have a skater boyfriend.

Yeah, we were good friends.

I smiled at my mother, "Of course I am."

Cynthia and I weren't friends anymore, but my mother wasn't aware of that. She wasn't aware of the fact that all those times I went to the movies with my friends, I was really at the library slowly working my way through the Great Works of Literature section.

Although I was bitter about Cynthia leaving me for Ryan or Brian or Matt, I knew that deep down I was jealous. Jealous that she had found the happiness I had read so much about in my books, even if her happiness wouldn't last.

The image of true happiness had never been a clear one for me, what if Renee and Charlie and all of Renee's failed romances afterwards. But all the classics made me hunger for one, even the not so great classics which I soon switched to after I finished the classics.

I could only hope and dream that one day I would find my own love. Even if it didn't last, those wonderful moments would be dear to me.

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars._

It was dangerous; the direction we were heading. And yet, I trailed further down her neck, the soft supple skin failing to protect her precious veins, her lifelines, from outside danger.

Her gasps filled the air quietly, thrilling me and exciting me. Her small hands pressed against my back and neck, pushing me towards her while my mind desperately tried to tell me to pull away.

But the feeling of her against me, the wanting, the frantic clinging shoved all thought from my mind.

I smiled against her skin as she nudged me with her hands and chin back to her lips, her breath entered me, slightly marred by her lunch, but still sweet as ever. Her mouth opened against mine, the feeling of her tongue and teeth brought me back to Earth.

Or was it Hell?

"Bella, Bella, oh Isabella," I murmured against her sweet smelling hair.

"Edward," her voice whined, "We need to stop this," her voice was deadly serious, her breath calm. Something that had happened over the years, she had joked once about our kissing was the best cardio every. I agreed with her whole heartedly until she said it was the safest for her, meaning that there was no way for her to trip and fall.

"I know, I shouldn't have let it go that far-"

"No! That's exactly it, Edward," she pushed me away from her and hovered over me, her eyes were hot and angry and yet icy and distant. It was just another quality of Bella I had learned to love and cherish.

"Edward, I want that. I want to go further. I want to be able to kiss freely and without limitations," her deep eyes were watering and it broke my heart to hear such words coming from her, to realize that I couldn't fulfill her desires no matter how strong or powerful I was.

She knelt down next to me and grabbed my hands, "I want to make love to you Edward," Bella was never this forward and though it pained me I loved hearing her innermost thoughts, "And I can't do that if I'm human."

I clenched my jaw, feeling my dead heart break with hers, "You know I can't change you, Bella."

"I've come to realize that. You've taken me away from everyone, making it impossible for Carlisle to change me. I just can't understand it, Edward. You say you love me and would do anything for me and yet you refuse me the one thing I want the most. The one thing that will keep us together forever.

"Do you think I like being older than you? A few years, okay, I can manage. But what about in five years, when I'm 27. That's a decade older than you and I don't know if I'm okay with that," she took a deep breath and looked at me with shining dark eyes.

"I need you to make a decision, Edward. And I need you to make it soon," she looked truly sorry for what she was having to do. And I didn't need to be a mind reader to be able to know what was coming, "I'm going to go to sleep for tonight and when I wake up I'm going to need your answer of whether or not you are going to change me."

She kissed me softly, "And if I say no?" I asked, pushing the limit.

She stopped at the door and sighed, "Then I'm going to pack a bag, take the car and go back to Forks. I'll see you in the morning."

And she left the room. I listened to her walk down the hall to the bedroom. I sighed, leaning back on the couch, losing myself in my thoughts.

She had given me the worst possible ultimatum; change her or let her leave. I knew I couldn't force her to stay, but I wasn't sure if I could change her. Take her soul away from her. Her soul was what I loved about her; her forgiveness and acceptance. Everything she had shown me in the past years.

And yet I knew those things would slowly disappear in our relationship if I continued to refuse her wishes. But I knew I couldn't condemn her to this life, I never wanted to have to see her drink from an animal like a savage. Like me.

I didn't want to take away the blush in cheeks and lips. Take away her ability to sleep. Her ability to dream. Things about her I cherished and knew she would miss.

I didn't want her to suffer with the guilt of being a killer, even if it meant being with her forever.

The night went on like this, a fight within myself. I could be with my Bella forever, but I would have to kill her forever.

I heard Bella walk over to the door and her sweatshirt rustle when she raised her hand to knock, "Come in," I said automatically.

"Morning, Edward," she said calmly. It appeared as if everything was normal, except she wasn't coming and running into my arms like she normally would.

"Morning, Bella," I looked up at her, she had already showered and eaten breakfast. We sat there, letting the silence soak in around us.

"I guess I'll just cut to the chase," she let out a harsh laugh, "Have you made your decision?"

She sat down next to me and kept her hands in her lap, before this should have leaned into me and automatically find my hand to hold, "Yes, I have."

"And?" she looked into my eyes and finally grabbed my hand.

"Isabella, I love you more than I can express. What I feel for you is beyond anything I've ever felt or seen on my time on Earth and I've seen a lot. But," I felt her hand tighten on mine, "because of this I can't change you. I can't kill you to love you longer-"

"Okay," she let go of my hand and got up. She was really going through with this.

I got up and I followed her to the door, "You don't have to do this, Bella. You don't need to go through with this."

She looked up at me, touched my cheek and smiled, "Yeah, I do Edward."

"Why?" I held her hand closer to my cheek, letting the warmth float on my skin.

"Because," she let out a breath and pondered the thought, "Because I guess I'm shallower than I thought, Edward. I know you are okay with the age difference, but I'm not. Even right now, I'm five years older than you. I practically feel ancient compared to you and to know that the difference is just going to become worse doesn't help.

"I'm just not okay with that," she kissed one last time. She opened the door and grabbed her bag that was sitting outside. I had been so involved in my own thoughts I never heard her pack the bag.

And as the front door shut and her car started I realized something.

She knew I was going to say no.

_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to lose _

_15, there's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live._


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Years to Live **

_I'm 33 for a moment _

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they _

_A kid on the way. _

_A family on my mind._

**Chapter Two **

I smiled down at Bella and ran my hand over her swollen stomach, "It'll be a girl."

"You can't know that, Jake. Besides, don't you want a boy? Teach him all the werewolf ways or something?"

Her eyes were lit up with pure joy, something that rarely happened for Bella, "Well, we'll have a boy next time-"

"Next time?" she raised her eyebrows at me, "We're having two children?"

"Well," I backpedaled, "If that's what you want."

She looked down at my hand on her stomach and traced around it, "Maybe. In a few years," a worried look past her face, "Maybe we shouldn't have waited so long to have children. I mean, there's like a cut off point for women."

"Bells, one step at a time," I bent down, kissed her and then whispered into her ear, "Maybe it'll be twins!" I teased.

"Jake," I could tell she was rolling her eyes, I began to kiss her neck, she sighed and tried to push me away, "Jake! First off, stop. This is how we got here in the first place. Old and pregnant. And secondly, it won't be twins. You saw the sonogram, there was one perfect little child in that picture, not two."

I kissed down her collarbone, "Yeah, but maybe it's that whole hidden twin syndrome or something."

"There's just one in there," she pushed her shirt back down and sat up effectively moving me away from her, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Bells, you probably shouldn't be walking about," it was natural of me to worry about her. I couldn't help it.

Bringing Bella back to her normal self was easier the second time around, at first I thought it was because I had had prior experience. But once she told me what happened I understood that it was only easier because she made the decision to separate from him.

Things became better slowly. She still had her bad days; the anniversary of when she left him, his birthday. Simple things like that. She hid the disappointment and misery well, trying to save me from the pain of knowing that I wasn't her first choice.

But, I was okay being second best, sure I was bitter about having to be second best to a vampire, but having Bella love me the way she did was wonderful compensation.

Bella smiled at me, with her loving eyes, a look she only gave to me, "Jake, I can cook dinner. Besides, there is no way I'm going to let you cook," she gave me a pitiful look, "I wouldn't trust you with scrambled eggs. What do you want for dinner?"

"Can I at least help?"

She thought for awhile and I gently maneuvered her back to the bed so she could lie down again.

"You can make the salad."

"That's from a bag!"

"Yes, it is. You better read the instructions," she got back up from the bed and let me help her down the stairs, "Jake, you're going to have to let me cook. Do you really think a baby can be nourished well on just spaghetti?"

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life._

I smiled down at Elizabeth, it was her tenth birthday and she was profusely hugging her father who had given in and bought her an iPod, even though I didn't understand why a nine—ten year old needed an iPod.

Life had turned out well between Jake and me, shaky at first, but once I accepted things for the way they were I was fine with being Edward-less. Jake helped me, but I'm not sure he realizes how much of an inner battle it was with myself. How much of silent internal struggle it was for me to accept my own decision.

Daily life became easier as time went on, but there were certain days of the year that were harder than others; the day he left me, although so long ago, the events were etched permanently into my mind. The day he came back. The day he took me away from my family.

It was really ridiculous what Edward did days after my graduation; knocking me out with chloroform and, in a sense, kidnapping me to a remote location. Despite the effects of the chloroform, I can remember exactly what happened.

I had told Charlie I was spending the night with Alice at the Cullen's. After suffering several "beauty" treatments from her I lied down with Edward, he began kissing me, harder than he generally did. I can remember thinking that he was really going to change me at that point, I was so excited I could barely contain myself. At the right moment, Edward lifted his head and placed a wet rag over my mouth, I automatically inhaled deeply, needing the oxygen, but only finding a strange odor. And darkness.

When I awoke we were on some island in the Caribbean. It was every girl's dream; being "shipwrecked" on a deserted island with hot guy. We weren't shipwrecked in any sense, though. It turned out that Edward's family owned the island and he was keeping me here so I would be changed on his terms. Initially, I had been upset with him, but with Edward as my only form of company I quickly gave up the silent treatment.

But, then I made my own decision and I carried it out almost effortlessly. Dramatically grabbing my bag and heading out the door with out tripping, I got in my car shut the door and drove away. Only to realize I was on an island and my car, although very nice (a graduation present I begrudgingly accepted from Edward) did not float.

Edward followed me out to the end of the road, where he told me to come back to the house and he would call the ferryman and arrange a ride and a flight out for me.

"You're remembering," Jake's voice said.

"I am not," I responded for arguing sakes, "If I was remembering it would mean that I couldn't remember it in the past years," I looked up at him and met his dark eyes, "Those memories are always with me," I regretted what I said almost instantly.

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Not exactly. Edward refused to change me, I wouldn't have been happy being some old hag next to him-"

"No. Do you ever regret marrying me, loving me, when you still loved someone else?" he asked quietly and almost emotionlessly, as if he didn't care what the answer was.

"Jake," I took his large hands in mine, "What kind of question is that to ask me? I should be asking you whether you're disappointed in this relationship! You've refused me nothing, Jake. You've offered me everything I've wanted, everything I could of wanted. How am I supposed to regret that?" I looked at him incredulously. I paused a moment, wondering if I wanted to ask him the same question. No. I knew I wanted to ask him, but did I want the answer?

"I don't," he said, as if reading my mind, "What I said all those years ago still stands, Bells. As long as you like me best and think I'm kinda handsome, I'm okay. I love you, Bells. That's enough for me," he brought my hands to his mouth and kissed both of them.

"I love you, Jake," I said breathily, "But I can't see how you deserve me," I added softly.

"Just believe me, Bells."

_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy, time to lose yourself _

_Within a morning star. _

_15 I'm all right with you _

_15, there's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live._


	3. Chapter 3

**100 Years to Live** _  
_

_Half time goes by _

_Suddenly you're wise _

_Another blink of an eye 67 is gone_

_ The sun is getting high _

_We're moving on..._

**Chapter Three**_  
_

She wasn't aware that I had come back to Forks.

I had been watching her silently ever since her wedding day. She was beautiful that day, glowing in her long white gown. Not the unnatural glowing that came from my kind, but a kind of glowing I had never seen before.

A sweet bitter taste rose in the back of my mouth when the minister pronounced Bella and the werewolf man and wife. I knew that she was happy and that's what I wanted for her, but I also knew that she wasn't safe. I wanted that for her more than I wanted her happiness.

She turned to the dark corner of the woods that I was hiding; a mournful look crossed her porcelain face before being called over to the cliff side for pictures. I dashed off into the woods, hardly startling a branch, hoping that she hadn't really seen me.

Bella's life was quiet for a long time, she took college courses online and became an British Literature teacher at Forks High School. I was surprised at her choice of job locations, considering the memories, good and bad, that school contained. But, Bella seemed content with her life.

She soon became pregnant with a little girl, that she named Elizabeth. I smiled at the reference the werewolf missed. Elizabeth looked exactly like Bella, big brown eyes, a full head of dark brown curls. The werewolf would have his hands full once boys started looking her way.

When Elizabeth was two I set up a college fund for her and sent an anonymous letter informing her about it. She sighed and rolled her eyes, the werewolf continually asked who it was from, but Bella never told him.

I followed her out to the cliffs the day after it arrived, she sat down on the edge, dangling her feet down. I kept my senses opened, ready to spring to action if she happened to fall.

Out to the sea she said, "I know it was you, Edward," she seemed amused and I smiled, "I thought about ignoring it or going to the bank and telling them to send it back or something. But, I know you, you're stubborn as hell and Elizabeth would have gotten money for college from your family somehow.

"Thank you, though. She's a smart girl. She's already asking for me to teach her how to read, isn't that crazy? She's two and she wants to read already. She got tired of the easy books; I had to go on to chapter books for her bedtime stories. I guess she really is like me," I could tell she was smiling again, as was I.

"So, thank you. I mean, for all we know, she'll get accepted to Harvard or something," he shoulders shook with silent laughter, "Jake and I couldn't afford that, even if we started saving now.

"Um, you probably already know this, but maybe your sisters don't I named her after them, Elizabeth Alice-Rose. I don't think Jake remembers, otherwise he probably would have refused," she took a deep breath and I could tell a serious expression was on her face.

"Edward, I know you've been watching us and I guess I can't really tell you to leave us alone. It's not really annoying, as long as you don't become a peeping Tom or something, looking through our windows might be crossing some boundaries. So, do whatever you like. But, I don't want Elizabeth to meet you or any of the Cullen's. At least not without my consent.

"I fear that somehow, this would cause her to find other vampires. And I don't want what happened to me to happen to her.

"Is that silly of me, Edward? Absurd? To fear for where my daughter's love is placed before she's even in school?"

She stood up from the ledge and brushed herself off, "I guess I'm just sticking to who I am. Silly Bella," she walked back towards the path to her house, but turned around startling me, "Good-bye, Edward. Again."

I smiled and headed back to my house in Forks.

Bella didn't go out to the cliff often, only when she noticed my interference in her life; bills paid, her father pushed out of the way of a speeding bullet, the bullet never found. That one had hurt, but Alice had seen what would happen if Bella's father died. I didn't want to see Bella in anguish, again.

When Elizabeth was three, Bella and the werewolf had a son named Peter. He had strength already and I didn't envy Bella and the werewolf when Peter became a teen.

I finally stopped living in the old house in Forks and just visited Bella and her family during important events or if Alice had a vision.

Elizabeth stirred emotions in the teen boys, just as all of us thought. And even though she went around making and breaking hearts she still found time to focus on her studies and was accepted to every Ivy League school she applied to. She decided on Yale and studied medicine. Through Alice I could see that she would do very well in this field.

Peter also met his expectations as a troublemaker, constantly getting kicked out of school for small misdemeanors. When I told my family Emmett just laughed and said he was proud. Peter decided on community college after failing to meet requirements for a university and much persuasion from Bella.

_I'm 99 for a moment _

_Dying for just another moment _

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are._

Bella and the wolf led a peaceful life once both Peter and Elizabeth were on their feet as adults, they traveled to Paris and London and Rome. Places I had always wanted to take Bella to.

It was bittersweet to watch Bella vacation, I loved seeing her face; the mixture of bliss and amazement as she saw the wonders of the world. But even 20 some odd years later a vile taste would rise in my mouth some I wasn't used to as a vampire when I would notice the person holding her hand.

It was jealousy. I had felt it before when Bella was being asked to the school dance by so many of the foolish school boys.

I tried not to follow them, but as long as Bella wasn't noticing or complaining I followed her. Out of my entire family Rose was the only one who voiced what she really thought about my still seeing Bella.

"It's not healthy, for either of you," she said one day as I packed my bags to leave for Hawaii, "You wanted her to live this normal life but you send her money to support her and her family. You spy on her. She still talks to you, thinks about you everyday-"

"You can't know that, even I don't know that."

"Oh, don't be so dense. How could she not think about you with you still around?"

I swallowed back my anger and left Rosalie in my room. I didn't want to have to admit to her that she was right. I wanted Bella to live a normal life, but more importantly I wanted her to be happy and comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

**100 Years to Live**_  
_

_15 there's still time for you_

**Chapter Four**_  
_

I sat there in the bed, looking through old pictures. Edward and myself at prom senior year. The summer after that we spent on a small island the Cullen's owned. Edward and his family sparkling in the sun next to my burnt pasty self.

Jake and my wedding pictures.

School pictures of both Peter and Elizabeth.

"Have you heard from them lately?" Jake asked behind me, rigidly sitting down next to me. Even though he was younger than me he was aging much faster than me, mostly because of his wolf side. According to Jake, being a werewolf was great when you were young but it sucked once you got past your sixties.

Of course he wouldn't admit to feeling way past his age but he was the reason why I forced us to move to the retirement facility.

"Yeah, Elizabeth sent me an email the other day, Jobi and Jenna are doing fine at the new school and Nate got a great job in town," Elizabeth had moved to Lincoln, Nebraska with her twins Jobi and Jenna and husband Nate, "She said she felt bad about not being able to help us move but I told her not to worry about it.

"And Peter is dating a new girl, I think it was a Lena this time. He actually seems kind of serious about it this time."

"Well, that's good," he kissed me on my wrinkled cheek, "I'm going to go take a nap, Bells, I love you."

"I love you too, Jake," I put the more recent pictures back into their respective boxes and pulled out the ones of Edward and me again.

I wondered what he was doing right now. I found it hard to believe that he would still be looking after me even now, but I wouldn't put it past him.

Thinking about him, even after all this time was a hard thing to do, but he was such a substantial part of my life it was hard to ignore those years. For long lengths of time I wondered what my life would be like now if he had changed me when I had first asked him to. Would we be exploring far off countries together, hunting together at night, making love under the stars of some private island?

Which life would be more fulfilling for me? With Edward I would have stayed 19 or 20 for the rest of time, but I never would have had Elizabeth or Peter. I wouldn't have been able to see the milestones they made. I never would have been able to get the job I had. With Jake I was able to live a "normal" life, like Edward wanted. Of course there were a few differences, I was aware of the vampires and werewolves in the world and there were the mysterious donations of money made into my bank account every once in awhile.

I simply couldn't decide which would have been the better road to take. And maybe the road I chose was the only one, maybe Edward never planned to change me.

Maybe this was, in some way, shape or form, what he really did want.

I looked at our senior prom picture. Edward, the definition of gorgeous and me although made relatively beautiful by the hands of Rose and Alice I simply couldn't stand next to Edward.

As the pictures of Edward and me went on I started to notice that while I started to look older; my face thinning out, my gradual acceptance of hair products beyond shampoo and conditioner, Edward looked the same. A youthful, drop-dead gorgeous seventeen year old guy. In the last pictures the difference became even more noticeable.

Even if Edward had changed me in the end, I wouldn't have been truly happy looking so noticeably older than him.

_22 I feel her too_

"Ew, Alice! What the hell?" I asked her, I had been reading the latest New York Bestseller when vivid images of Alice and Jasper ran through my head. It took me a moment to realize that she was hiding something, "What did you see?"

She looked away from me, her small face covered worry and sorrow, "I can't tell you, Edward," she got up to leave but I grabbed her arm, she began to jerk her hand away when she suddenly stopped and looked me in the eye, "She's gonna die, okay? Don't try and go see her though, it's for the best."

"Alice, you know I can't just ignore that," my entire body ran cold, colder than it ever had been before. And yet, for some reason I was perspiring.

I ran out of the house and was to Bella's window in minutes, she was lying on her bed by herself, pictures spread out before her. One by one she would pick them up, smile softly, remembering something from the past. Something I wasn't involved in.

It was then that I noticed our senior prom picture, it was the one I kept framed on my wall, tucked safely in my wallet, displayed on the display panel of my car. Bella was glowing in the picture. I was hugging her from behind and her small hands were holding on to mine. Her hair was down and I remember that Alice had searched everywhere to find a scentless shampoo, I was able to smell only Bella.

Her scent intoxicated me. I remember thinking wryly to myself that the school had tried to so hard to have a sober prom night and yet sleeping next to Bella I felt drunk.

"You're there aren't you, Edward?" she asked out loud. My hands went to the window, "I don't want to see you," she said quickly, "I'm not mad at you, I just don't think I could stand seeing a seventeen year old you and here I am- dying.

"I just want you to know. I still love you. I'll always love you, whether there really is a heaven or not. And I hope that when I go you are able to find some sort of peace or happiness in knowing that I led a slightly normal life, I mean Jake and I weren't the Jones' or anything. But I got to go to college and have a job- and have children. And so, although I don't think that if you had changed me I would have regretted it for those reasons I do thank you for those reasons.

"I also hope that you are able to find someone that makes you happy, I want you to be happy. Just like you wanted me to be happy."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Please go now, Edward. I really don't want you be here when it happens," she laughed, her small feeble shoulders shaking, "Could this be anymore morbid?"

I smiled, holding back the loud sobs that I knew were about to happen. I walked away from the window and into the nearby (and convenient) woods. I stayed close enough to listen to her delicate heartbeat slow and then stop. And with that taciturn I felt a pain shoot through my own chest, I fumbled to the ground, clutching were my cold dead heart was.

_33 you're on your way_

"Jas!" I ran into his office, ignoring his plea that we all knock first. I fell into his arms and began to sob, "I couldn't tell anyone. I should have. I shouldn't have told him. I shouldn't have let him go. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around me, I felt a wave of emotions coming off of him. Confusion, sorrow and fear, "Alice, darling, what's wrong?" he got up, still holding me and walked us over to the couch.

"Bella died," I started, figuring the best way to tell him was to let it fall out.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, but we did all know this would happen. And she led a great life."

I hit him the shoulder, I was pathetically angry with him for not understanding my point. The point I hadn't made yet, "I know that, Jasper! And I was prepared for her death. But I had to tell Edward, he was in the same room as me when I had the vision and he could tell I was blocking it. I couldn't just not tell him. And he went and I don't know what happened- but he died, Jasper. He died and I don't know how," I buried my face in his shoulder, chocking on the words and venom that filled my mouth.

Jasper's arms went limp, "Alice, I'm not doubting your visions. But, are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw him. Lying there on the ground, near her window. He's dead."

Jasper sat me and wiped my face out of habit, "You don't think he's in some sort of weird state of shock."

"When was the last time you heard of a vampire fainting from shock?"

"When was the last time you heard of a vampire dying?"

"But, I saw more, Jas. He's not with us anymore. And we have this plot for Bella and Edward and how am I supposed to tell everyone? I don't want to, they're going to be so sad. I can't be the bearer of this news."

Jasper kissed my forehead and then my cheek, "Don't worry, I'll tell them for you. Tell me where his body is, we'll have to get it before anyone finds it."

I gave him the information and then curled up on the chair, realizing what a huge endeavor Jasper had taken on for me. I suddenly realized why Edward had died when Bella had, because I knew that if Jasper were killed I would die too. Living without Jas not only seemed impossible, it was impossible.

_Every day's a new day... _

_15 there's still time for you _

_Time to buy and time to choose _

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live._


End file.
